Mesmerized
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Holly Short knew it was wrong to fall for him but after everything they've been through her heart couldn't help it. When the object of her affection is in trouble she will stop at nothing to save him. Rates T for mild torture.


Mesmerized

A short story

Holly zipped across the small distance. Warmth settled in her tiny heart. This was it. It was now or never. Anyone who knew of her plans would label her insane or merely wishful. For a moment she felt bad for ditching Foaly's invitation of a lunch date. They never spent much time together and she felt truly bad for ignoring the one chance they had. On the other hand this was very important to her, not to say Foaly wasn't, but for her emotional sanity this was very important.

A small grin painted across her face lighting up her features. There sitting very sophisticated in his seat was none other then Artemis Fowl. He was the boy who had caused so much trouble yet excitement in her life. Despite all the hardships he caused their friendship stayed strong. Her eyes carefully watched him jot down something upon a piece of paper before him. Slowly he glanced in her direction.

"I know you are there Holly."

She chuckled. "I always seem to forget your amazing talents, Artemis."

He didn't nod. Sighing she slowed down her vibrating self. Fairies had the ability to increase the speed of their heart to disguise themselves. Often it helped them remain invisible in situations that demanded it. Unfortunately, Artemis had learned how to thwart her act of trying to be sneaky.

"Why have you come?" he asked continuing his writing.

Curiously she hovered above to catch a word he was jotting. He didn't attempt to hide it, so obviously it wasn't a secret message of any kind. Pink flared across her face at the sight of a "Dear Love," written across the top.

"Holly?" he looked into her eyes seriously. "Why have you come?"

She grew embarrassed by her snooping. And her heart warmed at the blue sparkle of his eyes.

"Seeing an old friend."

"I see," he reclined in his chair. "No mission for me?"

She shook her head. "I would have contacted you via my helmet."

"But this of course is obvious," he smiled. "No helmet today. No threat to face."

"Right," she squeaked. "But the reason I am here."

How did someone come out with a deepest confession of love to someone? All she knew was it would be highly embarrassing. And here she hovered on the verge of ultimate break down from her excitement. Artemis raised a brow. She sighed wishing she had rehearsed. A sad chuckle left her. Her dreams should have been enough.

"If you don't mind I will continue on with my letter," he responded. "I must have it to the carrier before it becomes too late."

"Yeah sure," she agreed. "You do that."

He looked at her funny before returning to his feverish writing.

"May I ask who the letter is to?" she asked because reading upside down wasn't working.

He smiled softly. "You remember Minerva."

A pit grew in her stomach as she nodded.

"Well, she is away in Paris for the summer," he replied. "I am writing her a letter."

"Oh," she stated. "That is nice."

Artemis paused. "I would like to think so, not very use to such acts of endearment. Which I am sure you understand and plus she expects a letter from me."

"Right," she remarked looking at the way the letter was addressed again. "But dear love could be a little too endearing."

He chuckled lightly. "I hope so; she is my girlfriend after all."

Holly froze. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would never address Dear love to just anyone."

This was obviously true. Dear love never once had been addressed to her. But then again why would it be. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah, there," he announced. "Perfect. My best work yet. Hm but I do require some editing, Holly, will you look at this?"

She laughed. "You want my help? Why aren't you all knowing?"

"Yes, but I do require peer editing," he responded."You are a girl; I would like to see if I will get my desired affect."

"What affect might that be?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Don't know, maybe a long letter on how she won't dump me for ignoring her letters or putting off a reply. Maybe the letter sealed with a kiss. Something stating I won't feel her full wrath when she gets back."

Holly sighed as Artemis turned the letter to face her. She got closer to the page.

_Dear Love,_

Her heart melted. She imagined Minerva's name wasn't tacked onto the address. Instead she imagined the letter was for her. She smiled softly at the different lines quoted from a certain Shakespeare of which Artemis introduced her to one night. It brought her back to the misty twilight of two weeks ago. She had remembered sitting before him a stupid dazed look upon her face as he read the part of Romeo from the famous play Romeo and Juliet. He insisted she read the part of Juliet for the "ultimate affect." He said one couldn't know Shakespeare's works unless they experienced it. And she could say she experienced it to the very last teary-eyed goodbye.

"So, what criticism do you have?" he inquired.

She wanted to tell him to scrap the love letter idea and stick strictly to labeling her name and a systematic format of reply to her many letters. But she knew he would question her greatly for it.

"I think the Shakespeare will melt her heart," she stated.

"You don't think it is overbearing, I wanted the right balance of Shakespeare and my words as well," he explained. "I don't want to sound like I don't know how to be romantic on my own."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Artemis."

He grinned. "Splendid."

He took the letter folding it nicely before placing it into an envelope addressed neatly to Minerva Paradizo. The lucky mud girl.

"So, since you are here," he responded. "And I've finished my letter what now?"

She sighed. "Nothing I guess."  
"But you came here. Something the matter?"

She shook her head. "No."

She turned toward the door. "Sorry to waste your time."

What was she thinking coming here? Dreams were dreams. And why should she act on them? Artemis and shewere two different types of beings. He was a human who lived above land and she an elf who lived below ground. He was a young age of nineteen while she was an old age of eight-two. But of course that was just human age. As an elf she didn't look at all like an old elf. Her age was the equivalence of maybe twenty or thirty appearance wise. But still she had no right to be here. A ringing sound caught her attention.

"Hello Artemis Fowl II speaking, oh Minerva," he began. "Oh yes I know I have received your letters…yes…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…no I have replied…just hasn't arrived yet. Oh, really? Well I'm glad you are having a great time. I miss you too, yes I've been counting the days till we reunite again…I l…"

Holly burned. She turned around heading straight for Artemis.

"Minerva hello?" he frowned. "Oh Holly, thought you left…hm…phone connection must be bad. I will call her back."

"No," she spoke harshly.

He frowned looking into her eyes. Shocked by the curious look of his bright blue orbs she sighed. Actually one eye hazel and another eye blue a direct result from their past adventure together.

"I mean…"

He seemed to stare deeply into her soul. And then a realization hit. His eyes seemed layered with a thick amount of trance likeness. She had accidentally casted her mesmer on him. Quickly she relinquished it.

"Holly?" he responded awoken from his stupor and surprised by her tone. "What is wrong?"

A sigh left her. He was no longer under her control.

"Sorry, uh no reason," she smiled sheepishly."Actually I'm sorry I do have a reason."

She placed her palms around his head allowing her lips to connect with his. She remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been a tingle for both of them. Well she knew it had been a tingle for her. And she had foolishly blamed it on her time traveling mishap. When she pulled away she noticed a huge surprise look upon his form. She frowned. He didn't feel the same way.

"Uh Holly didn't I tell you about Minerva?" he asked seriously.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped emotionally. "I…I know I just."

"Maybe you should go," he offered kindly. "I need to think and so do you."

Her heart blazed.

She frowned. "I've done a lot of thinking. And I'm done. This is what I want and can't walk back now. I won't."

She bit her lip. She thanked the gods she was a fairy.

"Artemis please listens," she spoke letting her mesmer do the rest. "I really care about you. More then care I think I'm falling for you. Couldn't you see that we could be together?"  
He nodded slowly a small smile forming. She smiled too her heart warming. With Artemis it was always hard to use this power, because he had a strong mind, but for some reason it was a breeze.

"Please say you'll love me back?" she pleaded softly.

She watched him arise slowly. "Holly Short."

He felt his warm hand caress her cheek. "I do care and I think I'm falling too."

And He leant closer to her this time initiating the kiss.

"Artemis?" a shrill voice sounded.

She whirled from the warming kiss and her eyes popped. How had Minvera arrived so quickly? Wasn't she in Paris or something?

"What is this?" she demanded.

Holly turned to Artermis who looked lovingly at her not Minvera.

"What it looks like," he spoke. "I have found another love, one who truly understands me."

"Artemis, you can't expect me to believe you fallen for that creature."

Holly frowned that hurt.

"Yes, and you will leave."

Holly frowned seeing the letter from the corner of her eye. The letter addressed lovingly to Minvera not her. Her heart burned.

"No Artemis, she is right," she cried.

Artemis frowned. "No, I love you and only you. She never meant a thing!"

Before she could stop her Minerva turned on her heel running for the door.

"Wait Minerva," she called out.

"No, Artemis we are through!"

At the sound of the door shutting she frowned.

"Now we can be together," he grinned.

"No, we can't Artemis go after her."

But he wouldn't move instead he placed another kiss upon her. This was wrong, her magic wasn't meant to be used for this. She knew. She had broken a little girl's heart for her selfish reasons. If only this horrid but beautiful nightmare would end.

Sadly enough she awoke with a certain centaur staring her in the face.

* * *

"**Holly**?" he questioned eyeing her. "You were stirring in your sleep…and blushing."

"Blushing?" she asked dazed.

"Yes," Foaly frowned. "And the other members of LEP are giving you strange looks."

She shot upright. Had she said anything in her sleep? But Foaly would have made a comment about it to her. Briefly she went over what happened in her dream. In this dream there had been love, warmth, and instant guilt. How could she ever believe using her power would be such a great idea? And she was sure Minerva and he weren't dating, no they were just real close friends. But hadn't Artemis expressed interest in her during one of their last missions?

"Something on your mind?" Foaly questioned extended a hand to her.

"Oh no," she laughed freely. "Just fine. Never been better. Actually ready for another retrieval mission."

A siren signaled obnoxiously from the computer system. Foaly rushed forward. He activated the screen allowing the message to appear.

"Seems there has been a spotting of Opal."

"Kobi?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"She is very crafty no doubt has plenty of plans which can allow her to go undetected for long periods of time."

"Well she slipped up this time," their commander pointed out. "And we are going to need the best out there. You've dealt with her on countless occasions how about it?"

Holly was always up for retrieval. Opal Kobobi will be the hardest to retrieve. But she was up for the challenge, plus this challenge will allow her to get her mind off a certain human.

"Of course sir I will take on this task."

"Excellent get out there. There is no doubt she will be on the move again."

She headed for suit up and then waved to the others.

"See you soon," she responded. "Hopefully with a victory."

And then with her dragonfly wings she took off the ground soaring through the sky. In her helmet she was the smiling face of Foaly. Usually during her long journeys she would engage in long meaningful conversations with him. Unfortunately for her it was going to be a gruelingconversation.

"So, why were you blushing in your sleep Miss Holly?" he asked eyebrows wiggling.

"Stop that," she ordered. "And no reason."

"Right, because everyone blushes in his or her sleep," he spoke casually. "It is perfectly natural. Just yesterday I saw the commander…"

"Okay, I get it," she sighed. "It was just a dream."

He hummed a little from the piece of information. His smiled turned into a knowing glance.

"So who is he?" he asked.

"Okay, why do you assume it is a he?"

"Because you've been thinking lately and it isn't about the retrieval missions."

"My personal business not yours," she informed.

Foaly frowned. "Alright guess we aren't as close of friends as I thought."

She rolled her eyes checking the distance away from her destination. Noticing her look elsewhere he sighed.

"Changing the subject?"

"No, doing what I'm out here for. Why do you care so much about this dream?"

Foaly sighed. "Hey I'm living happily ever after. I don't see why you can't. So, I'm up for guessing…its Shoot isn't it? Captain Corporal Shoot?"

"The one with the green hair?" she eyed him. "No. And I already told you it was just a dream I didn't say it was of someone."

"Hm," he continued on ignoring her. "You haven't given Captain Mason a second glance since he newly joined. I've been told by the other females that he is some looker."

Holly wished for her destination to become closer.

"Wait a minute," Foaly frowned. "Don't tell me."

She eyed him. "Don't tell you what?"

"But Holly you know that's ridiculous right?" he stated. "I mean…you know right?"

"What are you talking about Foaly?"

He sighed. "Artemis Fowl."

Her heart clenched tightly from his correct answer. Had she been that obvious? And what signs pointed to this?"

"No, Foaly are you insane? He is years younger then me as well as in a different species."

"No, after that last big adventure you went on with him, I've noticed you with a kick in your step. Like you were a young teen again. How could I have ignored it?"

Holly fumed slightly. "Foaly."

Quickly he became stern. "You are closing in on your destination."

"Finally," she moaned.

She checked the thermal scan of the area. Before entering in a building she had to know what she was dealing with.

"There looks to be one other body reading with a somewhat different temperature," Foaly confirmed. "I can't seem to decipher the identity of the fairy."

"Never mind that, I should be able to get in some how," she frowned. "Only problem I see is that it is a human dwelling."

"Perfectly right," Foaly sighed. "You'd lose your power if you entered."

She enclosed on the home sighing. She'd at least take a look inside. A lump settled in her throat. There stood Opal pointing mockingly at the face of a rather young male.

"Artermis," she whispered.

Foaly frowned at the occurrence. "How did he end up like this?"

She bit her lip. "We have to help him. How am I going to be able to get in? I mean this isn't his or anything."

She sat upon a stool a small tiara situated in her hair. It was always vanity with her.

"Foaly is there anyway you can increase the clarity of the inside conversation?"

He nodded slowly typing upon the keys fiercely.

"Now, you should have better audio."

"Thanks Foaly."

Opal sat in the throne like chair before a tied Artermis. In the corner she spotted the sleeping form of Butler.

"So what are you saying?" he eyed her angrily, but calm and collected all the same.

"I'm saying that maybe I was wrong to be disgusted with the likes of you," she smirked twisting pieces of his hair between her evil fingers. "Age works with you. In fact some of your annoying little qualities have vanished. Once I've got a decent amount of revenge…then maybe I'll keep you."

"You could try," he responded. "I'll find a way out."

Opal pondered for a moment. "But of course Arty."

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname. Only friends and his family could associate him with such a name.

"I'm sure you would, but you remind me of…well me," she mused. "So young so extremely talented. And once I've taken you under my wing I can mold you into my perfect image."

"Never," he spat.

She sighed gazing into his currently confused eyes. After witnessing Artermis being put into a heavy trance, Holly frantically searched for another entrance into the home.

"Foaly, I'm going to have to risk going in."

He sighed. "You know you'll drain all your power."

"I have to… Artemis."

He frowned. "I'll send some back up."

Holly wanted to say she'll be perfect without them, but she knew Foaly just wanted to be careful. She turned off her dragon fly wings before stepping carefully to the ground. Slowly she crept toward the home before slipping through an opening in the entranceway. Opal's mistake had been to live the door ajar. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight Artemis taking her furious slaps without opposition.

"You are strong mud boy," she huffed at the look of his stern face.

"I can't be easily manipulated," he grunted weakly.

Holly watched a small weapon appear in her hand.

"Actually, I'll have my assistants help themselves."

One green ferocious troll waddled toward him. He eyed the creature wearily. His eyes kept looking toward Butler. Opal grinned madly.

"Oh don't worry Arty," she winked. "Like I said before, I'm beginning to have some interest in you. I've never had such a powerful minded human in my possession before. After this I assure you that you'll be treated with care."

Artemis glared. "I'm no object."

She caressed his cheek tenderly. "Are you sure, Arty? You are so valuable to me. Your ability makes you very high in demand I'd think. If I remember correctly you once took a fairy hostage for personal gain. That for me was a beautiful idea. I applaud you…and at such a young age. It does my heart good to see children growing up with such great morals."

Artemis turned away from her. Holly could just guess that he remembered every bit of the memory. She crept along the floor ignoring the searing pain that grew in the pit of her stomach. Her motion slowed to almost a stop behind a couch. Behind the furniture she let out a silent moan. As long as she could keep her lunch down she'd be just fine. Sweat matted her forehead as she gritted her teeth. A series of painful grunts chorused around her. She frowned.

"Oh little Arty, had enough yet?" Opal sneered. "This ought to remind you that no one dares mess with me."

She heard it grow louder. Artermis at first gave a few muffled grunts before he went to full blown shrieks. Holly's heart froze. But sadly her ability to surge forward was impossible. Magic literally slithered out of her system reducing her slowly to a tired mess. Opal gazed at the boy who currently hung his head low.

"Stop," She stuck out her arm before the troll.

He looked up at her confused.

"Back away," she commanded.

He shrugged moving back. Slowly she looked up into Artemis's eyes. She lifted his head up by the chin. His eyes were wide as she heard faint breathing.

"Oh Arty," she mocked. "Look what you've made me do."

He coughed weakly. "You."

"Yes…me," she smirked. "I and only I is what you'll see for the rest of your life. Because you're my prisoner, delicious don't you think?"

He wanted to spit her way, but he only ended up ruining the floor beneath her.

"I'll find a way out."

"Of course you will," she sighed thoughtfully. "And afterwards you'll be able to get home to your wonderful mud mom and mud dad. Or maybe not!"

And she gave him a harsh slap for emphasis. "You'll live to amuse me got that Mud boy?"

He growled. "Like heck!"

Holly flinched at the sound of each smack to Artemis's face. Her heart burned for him. But she was unable to make a move to help. Quickly Foaly's face emerged onto her screen.

"Foaly, I couldn't do it," she bit her lip. "And now Artemis."

He glanced at her condition. "I can't go past the ancient fairy rules, but I've been feverently working for temporary power enhancement for you."

She smiled sadly. "Poor Artemis."

Foaly smiled. "Don't worry he'll be just fine."

A shriek sounded. Foaly frowned. "Eventually."

Opal became quiet as she contemplated her next move.

"Hm," she rested her eyes upon his. "Beautiful orbs, Arty, they almost seem to sparkle."

Artemis tried to resist her addictive stare. His eyes grew wide.

"No," he groaned. "You can't control me…I won't…"

She continued on staring while Holly panicked.

"How do I get the enhancement?" she questioned."Artemis really needs me."

She pulled her self across the carpet. Frowning she peeked around the corner. Her heart dropped into the festering pool of digesting foods. Artemis smiled stupidly at Opal.

"You are pretty," he gazed dumbstruck as if she sparkled like a gem.

"Why Artemis, please, controls your self," she blushed. "We are two different people."

For a moment he frowned, but quickly his expression turned into a bright smile.

"Very pretty," he repeated a grin plastered upon his form.

"Well I can't lie about that," she stated. "Untie him."

The creature strolled up to the human. As the ropes began to fall away Opal sighed.

"And now you begin your new life, Arty," she licked her lips. "Your new life as my protégé."

Artemis snapped out of his glance in her direction. "Irather like growing in knowledge."

" Perfect answer sweetie," she spoke acidly. "Let's go discuss shall we?"

They ambled to another part of the house. Foaly heard the sounds of the voices frowning.

"Opal and Artemis working with each other," he shuddered.

"Foaly," she gasped. "What do you got…I'm really weak."

"All I have is a jolt of a small amount of magic," he explained. "With the little magic you have save Artemis. The retrieval squad can take the rest. Remember it is only a little bit of magic."

She nodded allowing the full warmth of the magic wash over her. After a few seconds she was able to get to her feet. Quickly she crossed the living room to the room they occupied. Artermis sat in a chair while Opal sat upon the desk before him swinging her legs. He smiled toward her.

"So, you wish to harvest the gold of your world and buy out some important company buildings?"

She nodded slowly. "With powerful architecture at my finger tips who's to say I can't rule?"

Artermis grinned. "You are beautiful and smart I don't see why not."

Opal smirked. "I'm glad you are finally seeing my way."

"I would be happy to be ruled by you," he began grinning.

Opal lowered her face to Artemis. Holly gagged as the awful witch brought Artemis into a kiss. She watched the boy's eyes light up and sparkles for a long moment. He closed his eyes taking in the "loving" gesture. Opal pulled away amused by his still closed eyelids as if he were savoring the moment.

"I'd die for you," he spoke sincerely.

Opal cackled. "I'm glad you feel that way, because you must be put to the ultimate test my Arty."

His eyes grew. "Anything."

"Holly Short," she pointed toward the fairy peeping from around the door.

She followed her finger to her. Artemis frowned at the sight arms crossed.

"Holly," he repeated angrily.

Holly frowned hurt. Artemis strolled up toward the doorway where he lunged at her. For a while they wrestled upon the ground.

"Artemis please? Remember me, Holly?"

Artemis laughed. "I could never remember anything unamazing like you."

"Yes you can," she urged.

"What I do remember is Opal, my only one true friend and love."

Holly growled. "She is a witch."

Artemis launched a fist that sent Holly flying.

"You have to break free of this," she begged. "Do you want to be her pet all your life?"

For a moment realization settled upon his face.

"Arty."

A voice called. He looked at Opal waving. He grinned waving back at her lovingly.

"Yes."

Holly stared on horrorstruck. She bit her lip holding back the tears. Her power wouldn't be enough to last under his strength. At the moment her options were limited.

"Give up Captain," Opal leered. "Artemis is mine. And there is nothing you can do about it. So how about I propose something to you. You leave without saying a word to anyone else and let me escape."

Holly stood weakly upon her feet. "Like I'd give you the satisfaction of winning, Opal."

"You love him don't you?" she smirked arms crossed.

She frowned. "What?"

Opal currently was strolling toward them. Artemis noticed this and forgot his previous task. Instead his eyes glued to Opal walking so elegantly to them.

"You love this mud boy," she remarked. "Ah you do realize he is nineteen right? And that he isn't apart of your species."

"Like to say the same for you witch," she narrowed her eyes.

Opal looked up at Artemis smirking. "Oh, but that doesn't matter does it Arty?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'll never leave your side."

"Hear that?" she mocked. "He'll never leave my side. So sadly your love for him matters not."

For a moment she felt her body swaying, but she held her self up with as much strength that she had left.

"Artemis please."

Opal ushered him with her tiny finger. He knelt gracefully before her.

"Let us remind her why she has no chance, Arty," she spoke.

Like before she pulled him into a kiss. The small session between them seemed more passionate then before. Holly's heart burned as she fell to her knees. Maybe Opal had Artemis trapped. The most intelligent boy was unable to withstand against her power. What could she do to help him? She watched sickly as his face brightened with excitement. And with disgusting realization Opal her self glowed. Viewing them engage in such behavior hurt and scared her. Although Artemis and she could never be she knew for sure he didn't belong with Opal.

"No."

Opal broke from the kiss. Artemis frowned curious of her reaction.

"No, I think there is a chance," she smiled softly on her feet again.

Before her Opal rolled her eyes. "If you say so, Captain. Let us go Artemis; she is too weak to do much."

He took a hold of her outstretched hand. Opal grinned.

"Perfect."

And as they slowly began to walk away Holly gave one final attempt to get his attention. She sprinted wildly toward him. Instantly she found her self-straddling his tall form. He gazed up at her furiously.

"Listen to me, if you go with that thing," she pointed at Opal. "Your life will never be the same. I promise you that. You don't love her, you don't even like her. What you do like is learning and anything that is self-enriching. You are especially into fairy magic. Artemis you are all this and not some mindless zombie. Artemis if you can hear me say something."

At first he let out a ferocious growl.

"Get off me, I love only Opal! Opal!"

"Artemis think."

His eyes opened wide as she stared intensely at him. Slowly he got into a sitting position, which forced her too the floor. Frowning she wondered what would occur next. Abruptly she found her tiny frame within the arms of Artemis. His lips landed softly upon hers. She took in the moment satisfied with the expression toward her. Then she wondered sadly if she had accidentally put her mesmer on him. When they pulled away from the kiss she took a good look. Artemis smiled softly at her.

"Your not…" she spoke excitedly.

"Not what?" he sighed.

"Nothing," she responded blushing.

A whirring sound caught her attention. And soon thudding encircled the room.

"Captain?" a voice spoke.

"Yes?"

The commander stood patiently. Noticing her position in front of Artemis she instantly charged toward him embarrassed. Looking around she noticed that Opal was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry sir, I know I should have taken this in a different direction sir, but sadly I was unable because…"

"Ah, don't blow a fuse, we all understand you've got the hots for Arty," he grinned his bright yellow teeth glowing. "No need to freak out about it."

Holly's face fell. "What?"

Mulch laughed. "Don't worry we know what love is like."

"That is not it at all, as a member of the LEP."

Artemis arose from his sitting position. This action showed off his true height to the other members of the LEP. He dusted his attire before turning his gazed directly upon the others.

"I thank you for your outstanding services," he smiled."If not for you attendance I would have been in Opal's clutches right now."

"Well," the commander huffed. "You are still on our radar Mr. Fowl."

Artemis chuckled lightly. "Okay, haven't done anything."

"Yet," he interjected sternly. "Well, let us continue our search. We didn't come for chit chat."

Holly grabbed her helmet unaware that she had dropped it. Inside was the worried look of Foaly.

"Its okay, Foaly," she grinned.

He let out a sigh. "Good, so they've caught Opal and all is well."

"Not exactly, I think she is gone."

"Oh well, you win some you lose some," he shrugged."We'll try harder, but speaking of winning some…how is your love doing?"

She frowned. "Stop it Foaly. I've got to go."

"Sure, tell Artemis, I said Hi."

She smiled. "Will do."

Slowly she removed her helmet from her head.

"Love?" a voice questioned.

She froze at the sight of his confused look.

"Foaly, ignore him. Oh he says hi…and what he said like I said doesn't worry about it."

Artemis smiled. "No need. And that kiss just to let you know was real. I do care and greatly appreciate you saving me no matter what."

She blushed. "Well you know…"

Artemis noticed a couple of fairies surrounding Butler.

"Well, I better go," he sighed. "Butler is going to need some rest and I'm going to need it as well. Don't hesitate to call me."

"I'll call for sure."

Artemis walked past the small group of fairies scanning the area. She watched his back until he was out the door. She smiled brightly dancing on the tip of her toes.

"Heh, well guess that means we'll be seeing more of him then," Mulch stated. "Since you two are dating."

She narrowed her eyes. "No, don't be silly we are two different people."

"Uh huh," he chuckled. "Whatever Mrs. Fowl."

As Holly tried to explain her case Mulch went around singing KISSING at the top of his lungs. Towards the end of the search the LEP moved on to other matters. Holly put on her wings and made the long journey home. After Artemis stated the kiss had been real she didn't know what to think. Maybe something was going to happen or not. Artemis after all did have Minerva. She guessed only time could tell. And if not, she thought mischievously. She always could mesmerize him.

* * *

Well here is the end of my first and only Artemis Fowl fic. I hoped you like it. I know Holly may seem too lovey but even tough fairies fall in love right? :D well review if you like and don't hesitate to give feedback:) have. A nice day! Thanks for reading.


End file.
